Ghost
A ghost is the disembodied spirit of a once-living mutant. It is unknown if Fobbles can become ghosts too. These fleshless spirits were either afraid of death or have some extraordinarily strong connection to the locations they haunt. Individuals such as Master Intelligence were able to physically interact with the world and people around them and use mutantry when appearing as spirits. Fobbles cannot see ghosts clearly. Description A ghost is the transparent, three-dimensional imprint of a deceased individual, which continues to exist in the mortal world. Whether or not Fobbles cannot come back as ghosts is a mystery, and the wisest mutants choose not to. It is those with 'unfinished business', whether in the form of fear, guilt, regrets or overt attachment to the material world who refuse to move on to the next dimension. Having chosen a feeble simulacrum of mortal life, ghosts are limited in what they can experience. No physical pleasure remains to them, and their knowledge and outlook remains at the level it had attained during life, so that old resentments continue to rankle after several centuries. For this reason, and their general inability to have much influence, ghosts tend to be poor company, on the whole. They are especially disappointing on the one subject that fascinates most people: ghosts cannot return a very sensible answer on what it is like to die, because they have chosen an impoverished version of life instead. Ghosts are visible, and appear as a greyish-silver apparition of their former (living) selves. They pass through solid objects without damaging themselves or the material, but create disturbances in water, fire and air. The temperature drops in the immediate vicinity of a ghost. Their appearance can also turn flames blue. Abilities In passing through an object, they may impart a sensation of icy coldness. However, they are apparently moved by gusts of wind. Ghosts are either capable of, or pretend to be capable of, almost being able to taste rotten food. They are also weightless and may fly in any direction. Although ghosts cannot be destroyed, extremely powerful artifacts such as the Sword of Abomination seem capable of doing the trick. The Sword may be the only way to destroy them. This is still extremely rare, however. Ghosts may also be repelled by light, and therefore will retreat from a particularly bright space.The Elite NoHeads They may have the ability to manipulate gas or liquid. History Adults are much more susceptible to what children call weird activity, and will see (and hear) ghosts plainly where a child or adolescent might only feel that a haunted place is cold or 'creepy'. The U.S. Government seems to have at least a degree of power and jurisdiction over ghosts. Known ghosts Binne.png|Binne Warren.jpg|Edgar Warren Behind the scenes Because ghosts are not much elaborated on in the series, there are several speculations that can be made. Ghosts may have the ability to move liquid or gas. According to Ruby Wright, many ghosts like lily flowers. According to , ghosts exist worldwide. Most ghosts reside in the United States of America. The presence of a ghost turns flames blue, according to D.I.T. Website. In the fobble world, a blue flame is very hot, hotter than yellow ones. Ghosts are, however, described as making the environment cold. Author's comments The inspiration for Professor Binne was an old teacher at my elementary school, who gave every lecture with his eyes closed, rocking backwards and forwards slightly on his toes. While he was a brilliant man, who disgorged an immense amount of valuable information at every lecture, his disconnect with his students was total. Professor Binne is only dimly aware of his living students, and is astonished when they begin asking him questions. Notes and references Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Afterlife